Kalo Para Meister MVP pt 1
by Bhamuz02
Summary: penggabungan RAGNAROK ONLINE ama anime Soul Eater. ada sekuriti MTA, amingwati sama kangen band. yang lagi stress silahkan baca, dijamin tambah stress. sankyuu


Kalo Para Meister lagi MVP…….. 1

Pada suatu hari yang indah, hiduplah seorang putri.. eh salah.

Pada suatu hari, Shinigami-sama, kepseknya Shibusen nanya sama anaknya, Kid.

"Kid, Papa bingung nih…"

"bingung napa pah?? Belom bayar tagihan listrik ama kontrakan bulan ini?"

"bukan itu… kamu ini goblok yah!!"

"anak sendiri dibilang goblok.. Papa jahaaaattt!!!!!" sahut Kid sambil lari berlinang air mata meninggalkan papanya sendirian

"oi kok jadi kayak sinetron sih??! Sini balik!! Ato papa kasih 'Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop' loh!!!

+mendengar dari kejauhan+ "he? Chop? Dijitak gituh? OGAAAAAH!!!!"

tereak Kid yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat semula entah bagaimana caranya. Dan akhirnya dia kembali mendengarkan ocehan papanya yang sedang kebingungan.

"nah gitu dong! Kan gak sopan kalo orang tua ngomong, kamunya ngacir… jadi gini, kayaknya Maka, Soul, BlackStar ama Tsubaki musti PM (pendalaman materi) dah.. kamu juga sih…"

"kok aku juga? Emangnya kenapa? Aku kan juga udah shinigami! Kea papa cuma aku masih kecil haha!!" +alah+

"KARENA KAMU KEBANYAKAN MAEN PS TAUK!!!" sahut Shi-sama (singkat aja ya) marah….

"oh gitu ya?? Kan asik pah…..

"ya kan kamu harus belajar juga….. mentang-mentang udah shinigami.."

"oke deh pa… emangnya mau PM apa nih??"

"kamu udah bosen kan lawan kishin (jiwa manusia yg bermutasi jadi makhluk jahat karena efek sinar UV, dan harus dimusnahkan agar tidak menyebar ke seluruh manusia di muka bumi) kan?? Papa mau cari lawan lain buat kalian.. gimana kalo MVP?"

"MVP? Apaan tuh?"

"MVP itu.. most valuable player.. monster MVP itu spesial.. kalo kita bisa kalahin, dia bakal drop barang-barang bagus dan langka.. kalo dijual bisa mahal lho! Kan lumayan tuh, buat jalan-jalan hehe…."

"waw kayaknya boleh juga tuh!!! Setuju pah!!" sahut Kid dengan mata berbinar

"kamu mau? Oke Papa panggil Maka dkk. Dolo yah"

"oke deh pa!" jawab Kid yang lalu pergi ke kamar mau main PS lagi.

Shinigami-sama memerintahkan Dr. Stein untuk manggil tuh 4 murid.

"yang namanya Maka, Soul, BlackStar sama Tsubaki, dipanggil Shinigami-sama tuh di ruang kepsek!! Sekarang yah!!" kata Dr. Stein di kelas bulan sabit.

"weh.. kita dipanggil nih, yuk kesana!!" kata Maka.

Di ruang kepsek, pak shinigami-sama menceritakan maksud dan tujuan dia manggil 4 bocah itu.

"wow, MVP??! Apa itu bisa bikin saya jadi yang nomor 1 di duniaaa??!!" Tanya BlackStar penuh semangat

"kayaknya gak gitu amat deh, BlackStar….." jawab Tsubaki melas

"wah, kayaknya bagus juga nih, boleh deh! Tapi apa yang harus kita lawan? Dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Maka.

"hm… oke, bagi-bagi tugas, Maka sama Soul, kalian lawan sekuriti Mall Taman Anggrek, di MTA ya! Tanya sama pengawalnya di lantai berapa, soalnya bapak lupa hehe"

"sip deh, Shinigami-sama!" jawab Maka girang +gigi jarang+

"dan untuk BlackStar ama Tsubaki, kalian lawan Amingwati di Taman Lawang, sono pergi!

"haik!!" jawab Tsubaki.

Dengan menggunakan fasilitas 'pintu kemana saja' Doraemon yang ada di sekolah itu, mereka lalu pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing. Maka-Soul ke MTA dan BlackStar-Tsubaki ke Taman Lawang.

Kid sebenarnya juga disuruh ikut PM. Dia disuruh lawan vokalisnya Kangen Band, cuma.. si penulis lupa nulis diatas, makanya baru ditulis sekarang. Bwahahaaahhahaha

"penulisnya kicep (karangan teman-teman cowo saya yg gaje. sejenis kecap manis yang artinya MELAS)…….." sahut Kid tiba-tiba

"bisa diem gak?"

"bisa"

"ya udah diem, ato jabatan kamu di fanfic ini kucopot!"

"baik ibu guru…..".

(Sesuai keinginan penulis yang pemalas ini, kita liput kegiatan Maka dan Soul di MTA dulu.. yuk mari!!!)

"hoaaaahh MTA gede juga, eh eh shopping dulu yuk, lumayan buat oleh-oleh!" tereak Soul dengan wajah sumringah.

"Soul ku sayangku manisku cintaku hoek2ku100x, kita kesini untuk MVP ama sekuriti MTA… ayo ah kita cari trus kita ambil jiwanya! We're here to take their soul!"

"jah.. ya udah deh, habis itu kita shopping ya, makan-makan juga, kan laper n capek habis MVP haha.."

"apa sih yang nggak buat kamu say, oke deh!" balas Maka yang gayanya malah kea orang pacaran……….

Maka dan Soul pergi ke mbak2 informasi dan nanya dimana sekuriti terkutuk yang harus dilawan oleh mereka.

Tapi ternyata, mbak2 itu juga monster bawahan sekuriti! (duh sejak kapan jabatan sekuriti lebih tinggi daripada mbak2 announcer?)

Dengan gampang Maka dan Soul bisa mengalahkan mbak2 announcer yang cuma pake senjata mikrofon dan suaranya yang lumayan toa' n bacot. Tapi itu kurang mantep untuk melawan Maka ama Soul.

"aah mbak2 goblok tadi udah lewat.. yuk jalan lagi, cari sekuriti terkutuk!" sahut Maka semangat.

Mereka menggunakan lift untuk ke lantai dua, muter-muter tapi ga ada.

Trus ke lantai tiga, dan akhirnya Soul menemukan tuh sekuriti lagi pipis di toilet ketika ia hendak BAB. (Haha bener gak sih, toilet ada di lantai 3 MTA?). Soul BAB sebentar sambil mengamati itu sekuriti. Adooh hayomikirapa..?

Soul yang melihat kejadian itu langsung lapor pada Maka yang lagi nungguin diluar.

"Maka!! Itu! Sekuriti terkutuknya ada di dalam! Ayo kita lawan!!" kata Soul setengah berbisik pada Maka.

"lu gile ape ye? Ogah gw ke toilet cowok!! Bawa dulu orangnya keluar gih!!! Baru gw mau lawan!! Sono bekep dolo! Masukin karung kalo mau!" suruh Maka.

Soul yang disuruh bawa sekuriti keluar punya ide cemerlang untuk bikin sekuriti keluar seketika.

Teriak "MALING OH MALING! JANGAN TERIAK MALING, BILA KAU MALING!!"

Ternyata cara gamblang Soul ini berhasil!! Si sekuriti terkutuk yang lagi asik2 pipis tiba2 keluar menyangka ada maling beneran! Iya lah insting para sekuriti memang begitu. Kecuali sekuriti yang makan gaji buta. Saya (penulis) gak tau soal itu.

Maling, eh salah. Sekuriti terkutuk keluar dan tiba-tiba Maka menjerit histeris bagai menonton LIVE konser A7X.

Ada apakah gerangan? Apa yang terjadi pada Maka, Soul, Sekuriti terkutuk dan pengunjung mall (yang invisible karena ga ditulis dari tadi) ???? nantikan lanjutannya…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
